


The Body Pillow

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: As Aqours rises through the ranks of Love Live, their merchandise becomes increasingly popular. One golden-eyed lass has her sights set on a certain piece of merchandise.





	

_Ok, this officially upgrades your status to creepy. It’s ok though if no one finds out, right? RIGHT??_

In front of Riko sat a large brown parcel. She couldn’t have bought it in person, oh no, she would’ve died of embarrassment on the train ride home. She was discreet as always when it came to buying her “secret goods” from Akiba. She was thankful the store manager allowed her to ship the purchase to her home instead of having her walk out the front door with it.

The auburn-haired girl took a deep breath. She peeled the tape away from the box and gingerly opened the flaps. The item was sealed in clear plastic, allowing her eyes to meet instantly with those striking ruby eyes she loved so much. She lifted her prize, revealing the rest, the spitting image of Chika Takami imprinted on a long white pillow.

_It’s…it’s perfect…_

 

She gazed at the unwrapped pillow, at Chika, the object of her affection. Her face flushed with embarrassment, causing her to toss the pillow aside. Quickly realizing what she’d done, she hurriedly retrieved her cast pillow, hugging it tightly.

_Oh my god Chika I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to throw you!_

She stared once more at the plush version of her best friend. Chika wore a large smile on her face, eliciting one from the darker-haired girl. It was a modest rendition of her; Riko felt the smallest sense of relief from that. Chika was pictured in her school uniform, nothing risqué or too creepy. Of course, Riko was already cognizant of what having a body pillow of her best friend said about her.

_It was worth the risk, though…_

She gazed into Chika’s eyes once more. Chika would never return her feelings in real life. This was the next best thing, right?

* * *

 Riko stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was tinted red once more. Only she would make a big deal out of her first night with body-pillow Chika. She slapped her cheeks, her heavy blush concealing the considerable sting of her palms.

_Keep it together Riko…I-it’s fine…n-nothing’s going to happen…_

She returned to her room, shut the lights, locked the door, and finally, shut the curtains, lest the _real_ Chika peek over into her room and see Riko engaging in suspicious activities.

Chika was already waiting for her in her bed.

“S-stare at me all you want, Chika. N-nothing’s going to happen…” Riko turned away from her orange-haired bedmate. Her mind began to race. Why’d she buy a body pillow if all she was going to do was ignore it? And it wasn’t like anyone could see what was going on in her bedroom.

She turned to face Chika, their eyes not quite meeting.

_No harm in getting more comfortable…_

She tucked Chika’s lower half under her leg, straddling her body against the pillow. She looked up, realizing her face was dangerously close to that of her best friend. This was definitely less comfortable. As her blush persisted, she shifted, feeling Chika’s lower half brush up against her nether regions.

_No no no, oh my god, I can’t get aroused, please no_

Riko found herself turned away from Chika in an instant, wincing at what had just transpired.

_Damn it Riko, make up your mind, it’s just a pillow!_

She looked back at Chika, who simply smiled back at her, no thirst or malintent in those bright red eyes of hers. She unconsciously reached to tuck a strand of hair behind Chika’s ear, her finger meeting fabric before she realized what she was doing. She laid in silence, quietly placing a kiss on Chika’s lips before hugging her tightly.

“Good night, Chika…”

* * *

 Riko stared out the window. Rain drops gently struck the glass, the sound masking the sigh of the dark-haired girl. After last night, all she could think of was Chika. And the one thing she was certain of, was the fact that a pillow was no replacement for the real Chika.

“Riko-chan, practice is cancelled today. We’re all gonna get some food, so come with us!” Riko was met by a familiar smile, an energetic Chika stood before her, waiting for an answer.

“O-Oh, I actually have a lot of homework to do, maybe some other time…”

“Eh? Ok then, see you tomorrow, Riko-chan!” Chika bounded out of the classroom, leaving Riko to her thoughts.

She remained in the classroom, watching the rest of her friends dash through the rainy courtyard, bags held high, covering their heads. She sighed, before meeting, if only for a brief second, those ruby eyes of Chika, who stood, looking back at her friend as the rain fell around her.

* * *

 Riko plopped onto her bed, pillow Chika held tight to her chest.

_Why can’t I just act normal around Chika for a change?_

“You’re too friendly with me,” she told the pillow, “one might take that the wrong way, you know.”

There was a knock on her door. “Riko, open up, Takami-san came over to see you.”

She froze.

_C-Chika!??_

Before she knew it, she had jumped up off the mattress, stuffing her pillow under her bed. “Just a second! I’ll be right there!!”

_Nooo this can’t be happening, I’m too young to die, oh my god it’s all over_

She did her best to compose herself, before cracking the door open. “H-hey, Chika-chan! W-what brings you here???” She made sure Chika’s view of her room was limited to just a crack.

The lighter-haired girl scratched the back of her head. “Well, you kinda seemed down earlier. I thought I’d bring you some food!” She offered a smile, but Riko could tell she was genuinely worried about her.

Riko fell silent. The last thing she wanted to do was make her friends worry over something like this. “D-do you want to come in…?”

 

The two sat quietly at the small round table next to Riko’s bed. The rain was still falling, ever so gently. “So—” Riko began.

“So! What do you want to eat first? I got a bunch of sweets from the bakery.” Chika’s interruption elicited a smile from the girl across the table.

_Chika seems kinda nervous too, huh._

The two ate in relative silence, Riko hoping that the sound of her beating heart wasn’t audible to the girl in front of her. She wasn’t sure what to say. Chika looked about as uncomfortable as her, and Riko felt even more uneasy knowing she was making her best friend worry about her.

It was Chika that broke the silence. “You don’t have to tell me about it. I just want to let you know I’m always here if you need someone to talk to. All of us are.”

Riko chuckled. “Who said there was anything to talk about?”

“Ehhhh? Well something’s bothering you, I can tell.” She casually flopped onto her back. “Huh, what’s this…?”

Riko froze. Chika was face-to-face with, well, her face. She cursed at herself internally for not stashing the pillow in her closet. The orange-haired girl pulled the pillow out from under the bed, examining it quizzically. “Hey, this girl kinda looks like me!”

_You’ve got to be kidding me_

The auburn-haired girl winced before giving in.

 “C-Chika-chan…it is you…”

“Huh?” The other girl cocked her head to the side, attempting to compare the pillow’s likeness to her own.

“I bought a body pillow with you on it, OK!?” Riko did all she could to avoid Chika’s gaze.

“Eh? Why me though?” Chika’s words pierced her like daggers.

Riko hesitated before responding. “I…I don’t know….I just wanted to see you…you know…all the time… feel your warmth…” Her face was alarmingly red at this point, her cheeks mirroring the eyes she still endeavored to avoid.

“We’re neighbors silly, I see you all the time!” Chika responded, clueless as ever, much to Riko’s chagrin. At that point, she was fed up.

“I’m in love with you, OK!” Their eyes met, as Riko could feel the tears streaming down her face. “It’s creepy, I know! I just wanted to be with you, and hug you, and kiss you, but I know you’d never do something like that with me and…” Riko couldn’t continue through her uncontrollable tears. Chika simply stared at the sobbing girl, unable to muster a response.

“…So you’re saying you’ve kissed this pillow version of me?”

Riko could feel her inner being about to crumble.

_That’s your fucking response to me??_

“…Well? How does it compare?” she continued.

“Chika, what are you even talking about—” Riko retorted before feeling Chika’s lips pressed against her own. They were soft, wet, nothing like the fabric she’d kissed the night before.

Chika’s eyes were closed as she gently pulled away from an astonished Riko. Her cheeks wore a similar red shade.

“I don’t think you’re creepy. I think you’re awesome and pretty and I love hanging out with you and talking to you. I’d never judge you for something like this. If anything, I’m kinda flattered heheh.” She nervously scratched the back of her head once more.

_She’s laughing. Chika is fucking laughing. What even is anything anymore_

Riko stared at the girl in front of her, who just happened to be avoiding eye contact with her now. This wasn’t at all how she had imagined this conversation going.

“Well, I’m not really sure what to say now so…” Chika looked around anxiously, awaiting any sign that Riko was still in one piece.

The darker-haired girl threw her arms around the other in embrace, holding tightly as the tears began to stream once more.

“Eh, you don’t have to cry Riko-chan! I hope I didn’t say anything wrong,” she offered, attempting to console the crying girl.

Riko sniffed, a smile pushing its way through the tears. “You idiot, I’m happy…”

“Huh? Was it the pickup line? I thought it was pretty clever hehe.”

She smiled. “Stupid, Chika.”

**Author's Note:**

> what a trainwreck this was
> 
> also, no shame in having a body pillow, Riko is just self-conscious OK


End file.
